The Wedding
by Kibahina11
Summary: Hinata is about to get married to Naruto. After all she's been through w/ Kiba over the years, he's going to step up to win her back. Will she come to her senses? Or not? Kiba & Hinata


**A/N: I edited this story and hopefully its much better now! Enjoy and they're around 23 years old, and Sasuke and Asuma are here in this story! Enjoy, read and review ^_^**

Today was possibly the worst day in Kiba Inuzuka's life… Why? Because the love of his life, Hinata, was about to get married to another… But how could this be, if the two of them were crazy about each other? Well, a year ago Kiba was assigned a special and dangerous mission ranked A, and when the important letter Tsunade told him to send to both Konoha and his love, never arrived, everyone had presumed them to be killed in action. It took a few months, but Kiba, Akumaru, and his teammates were able to come back to the village after much traveling and defeating the enemy. They all surprised everybody, but when Kiba tried to surprise Hinata, Shino had told him that she and Naruto were now together.

He didn't understand how this could've happened. All he knew was that when Hinata thought he was dead, the blond knucklehead comforted her and a "spark" happened between them. It hurt Kiba so much, that he really wanted to punch Naruto into next week… How could she be with him? After all that they had been through? Even when she found out Kiba was okay, she had the nerve to turn _him _down and not Naruto, which added more pain to his breaking heart.

"Kiba," Shino said on the worst day ever. "You really should do something…"

Kiba sighed in frustration. "Like? I've tried a lot… I don't know what else there is…"

Shino looked at him through his dark glasses. "Hinata still loves you trust me… She's hiding it by marrying Naruto, too afraid to disappoint others."

"But what about her happiness?" he asked angrily. "She should know she comes first! It doesn't matter what others think!"

At that moment, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi came over.

"Kiba, listen to us please," Kurenai-sensei started.

"She really loves you," Ino and Sakura added.

"You need to do something about it before she ends up hating herself for what she's doing," Shikamaru said as Choji snacked on his chips.

"You love her too much to let her get away," finished Ten-ten and Kakshi as Sasuke and Asuma grunted their agreement.

"FIGHT FOR LOVE!" Lee and Guy exclaimed jumping high in the air.

Kiba looked away; he knew that he had to do one last thing… Just to get back the love of his life! When he just got back from the mission, he was going to propose to Hinata, and now she was going to be at the altar with that…idiot too dense to really see the Hinata Kiba knew well and know she was in love with Kiba and not himself.

"We're going Kiba," Kurenai said."Think about it, and please do something that you won't regret…"

They all left him to ponder in his thoughts, and Akumaru nudged him. He stroked his large dog's head and realized he had to do the last thing to get her back; he had the letter that never arrived here because of an enemy stealing it halfway through its delivery and Kiba made sure that he got the worst pain of all the enemies. Kiba stood up, took a deep breath and flew through the roofs of the village hoping to stop the wedding and convince Hinata before it was too late.

**At the Wedding:**

"Dearly beloved, let us continue this wedding to join these two souls together. If there is anybody who objects to this reunion, speak now or forever hold your peace." Tsunade said as she stood at the altar with Naruto and Hinata.

"I object!" Kiba shouted as he kicked the doors of the church open and began running to the altar.

"Hinata, who loves you like I do? If you get married with him, you're pretty much taking my life away…" Kiba started as soon as he stood in front of the beautiful bride. She wore a beautiful, white strapless dress that fit with her body perfectly, and its bottom had small ruffles that made Hinata look like a true princess.

_I wish all this was a dream _he thought to himself.

"Kiba-" Naruto began but was cut off sharply by Kiba.

"Listen to me you idiot, I'm gonna tell you all that we've been through and you tell me if you really love her like I do! Because I'm not leaving this church if it's not with her!"

Hinata stood there with her mouth, gaping at her former lover and couldn't believe what was happening. Was it really all a dream? And would she wake up still by Kiba's side? Or would she wake alone, and forgotten?

"A year ago, she thought I was dead… And before that, we were both crazy in love with each other. We had such a beautiful story going on, and now I don't understand why she's getting married to him, after you and Hinata had a 'spark'." Kiba began gazing intently at Naruto. But then, Hiashi, Hinata's father interrupted.

"Now see here you-"

But Tsunade was able to step in from her place where she was marrying the doubtful Hinata and clueless NAruto.

"Hiashi, let's hear out the truth, and see who your daughter really loves," she said calmly.

Hinata's father hesitated, but gave a curt nod, and sat down again looking very suspicious, along with his nephew, Neji.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," Kiba said, and she merely nodded at him for him to continue his story.

"Hinata, do you remember our first kiss?" he asked her, and was delighted to see her blush. "When we were little at the academy? And after that, we made a pact that if we felt we had nobody that will love us, we'd be together? Do you remember? 'I love you, you love me?'" he finished gently as the beautiful Hyuuga girl looked down.

"After _he _left," Kiba said and he glanced at Naruto, making him blink. "You gave me a chance to be with the most amazing girl ever… We both began to love each other like crazy over the years, and I still remember those times I snuck out of your window early in the morning."

There was some quiet laughter from their friends as they remembed the stories either Hinata or Kiba had told them. Hinata now could see the pain she was ignoring all this time, and her heart began to ache.

"Your dad never caught me," Kiba said chuckling nervously. "I was able to hide under your bed and by hiding my chakra well …" His eyes suddenly had grown intense and he looked at Hinata who was still looking away. "Hinata, it's not going to be the same with him and you know it perfectly well… It's one thing to have sex but to make love is something completely different. All those nights we spend together… Even _you _said how passionate they were! I loved them as much as you loved them Hinata, just ask your pillow and bedroom for heaven sake's!"

His frustration began to rise suddenly. Kiba ran his fingers through his hair as some of his fellow ninja began to look concerned. But this time, he spoke and he sounded much stronger and demanding.

"When I tried to send the letter, one of the enemies stopped it from going through," he said. "I made sure he got a beating he would never forget… I'm sorry I had to go on the mission Hinata, and I was never dead! I wish you had known somehow, that I wasn't!"

"Kiba," Naruto said suddenly, in an angry tone. "Hinata wants to marry me and if you-"

Kiba suddenly turned to Naruto and gave him such a menacing look that made Naruto shut up and glare at Kiba. He then raised his voice more than the previous times Kibaa had begun to talk.

"Look, Naruto," he said but still seemed able to keep calm. "Do you know anything about her? Other than her favorite color and food? Well, do you! I know her most intimate secrets, I know her flaws and I know her weaknesses! I didn't see you saying something when I mentioned the nights me and your 'future wife' spend together over the last few years! You'll never make her truly happy. Why? Because she cries for me! I know that Hinata misses me. I know she still wants me and loves me like I do! "

Hinata suddenly gave a small sob. Kiba hesitated, but rounded on her. He had to make her realize that what he was saying was true and she knew it.

"Hinata!" he scolded. "Why are you crying, huh? Because you know it's the whole truth? The whole truth that nearly _everybody _in this place knows about? And they're sitting here, watching the dramatic movie that you're the star of! And this is how you pay your protagonist? By marrying another? I've been through with the worst with you, I've seen you laugh and cry. Why can't you understand?"

He hated to be doing this to his Hinata, but Kiba had to. He had to get the love of his life to finally find her happiness.

"Hinata, look, look at me!" He said desperately. She gave a small gasp as he took her into a strong embrace. Kiba felt some people (Hiashi and Neji) stand up just in case he was going to harm Hinata in anyway, but they knew he would never do such a thing.

Finally, Kiba sighed, defeated as Hinata only looked up at him, her pearly lavender eyes watering. He grabbed her shoulders gently, and he gave her the dorky grin she always loved so much.

"I've tried my best," he said and his eyes looked very saddened. "Whatever you choose Hinata, I'll respect… That's because I love you so much, not even the end of the world or death could stop me from loving you in anyway whatsoever… I love you Hinata Hyuga…" With that, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the church, with his head down.

Hinata's tears suddenly cascaded down her cheeks and looked at her fiancée. "I'm…s-so sorry N-Naruto-kun…" she said, looking at his disappointed face. "I-I love Kiba m-more than anything… I h-hope you can forgive me…"

Naruto sighed, and stroked Hinata's face. "Go to him. I have known that you really loved him, but I just ignored it." He gave a nervous chuckle. "Just promise me we'll still be friends."

Hinata gave a watery smile and nodded. She then looked at the doors of the church, and ran out, not caring what people were thinking. Once she was outside, she saw no sign of him, but up ahead on the path, there was his figure and she yelled.

"Kiba! WAIT!"

The dognin looked around and to his surprise and happiness, he saw the beautiful bride running to him.

When she got there, she panted out an apology without one stutter. "I'm sorry Kiba! I just tried to hide my sadness! I tried to forget about my sadness but when you came back, I couldn't bear to break Naruto's heart or my family's hopes of marrying the next Hokage! I still loved you but I was afraid that I would disappoint everyone and now I realize I should worry about my happiness! I'm so sorry Kiba…"

Kiba smirked and he gently lifted her chin up and their eyes met. "I love you so much Hinata. I'm just glad you came to your senses soon," he told her still smirking.

She blushed but beamed at her lover. Hinata put her arms around Kiba's neck and both leaned in for a passionate kiss. He kissed her slowly how she liked it, and bit her lip making a quiet squeal come out.

After they broke apart, Kiba continued smirking at her and suddenly he got on one knee, and was very glad to see her lavender eyes shot wide open.

"You can make it up to me by this," he said. Kiba got out a small blue box, and opened it to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a sapphire encrusted in the middle. "Hinata Hyuga, after a year of not being together, but knowing we still love each other, will you marry _me_?"

Hinata gave a small giggle and got down to Kiba's level. She gave the Inuzuka boy a strong hug and whispered out a _yes _loud enough for him to hear. Hinata felt his smile get bigger, and they stood up, with his eyes now filled with the greatest happiness she ever saw in them.

"So when do we get hitched?" Kiba asked jokingly.

"Mmm…" Hinata said playfully thinking. "How about today? Let's not waste the wedding and decorations. Unless you want to elope?"

Kiba chuckled and stroked her silky, soft arms. "Nah… I've waited _long _enough for this! Let's do it now!" Hinata giggled and threw her arms around her new fiancée. Kiba held out his arm for her to take, and they calmly walked back to the church to become husband and wife, and love each other beyond the end of time.


End file.
